You don't have to feel blue! InkBerry One-shot
by sketchymint
Summary: ¿Cómo no sufrir cuando sabes que tu amor no es correspondido? o aún peor, cuando eres muy cobarde para confesarte. One-shoy, Sanscest InkBerry (Ink! Sans x Blueberry!Sans)


Ah, el amor. Sin duda lo mejor que puede sentir un ser viviente. Desde pequeños animales, hasta monstruos y humanos, todos alguna vez han sentido atracción hacia alguien. Independientemente de su raza, género o color.

El amor es ciego. Es libertad, pasión, alegría y a veces dolor y **locura.** Es sorprende ver como todo un mar de sentimientos pueden ser combinados bajo un mismo término. Un término que alegra a muchos que lo esperan y entristece a otros que lo evitan.

En este caso, tristemente se quería evitar.

Ink!Sans. El GRAN guardián de los AUs. El ser que todo lo mira y todo lo sabe… ok, bueno, no.

Ink, el amable esqueleto cuya misión es cuidar de los universos alternos, había evitado toda su vida caer en esa "trampa" conocida como "amor". No porque no le gustara, pero porque su trabajo no le daba chance de quedarse en un lugar (que no fuera el Anti-Void) por mucho tiempo. Además, amar a alguien sólo le traería problemas tanto a él como a esa otra persona. Su vida siempre estaba en peligro, y la de esa persona también lo estaría. Por eso se había auto convencido de que el amor no era algo necesario en su vida. Que estaría bien sólo, siempre que tuviera a sus amigos.

Bueno, nunca creyó que sus amigos ―o mejor dicho, su _amigo―_ lo harían lanzar esa resolución al pozo sin fondo de Underfalls.

Sí, el colorido artista había sido visitado por el desgraciado bebé en pañales cuando menos se lo esperaba, dejándolo indefenso ante su ataque y volviéndose uno más de los objetivos alcanzados por sus varas mágicas con punta de corazón. Ahora, si la persona en cuestión fuera un ser humano o monstruo que vio una vez en uno de sus paseos, no le habría molestado pues sólo era cuestión de "olvidarlo y seguir adelante".

PERO NOOOOO

Cupidito decidió hacer el juego más interesante. Sabía cómo era el esqueleto y por ende su objetivo sería uno que precisamente no pudiera "olvidar para seguir adelante". El querubín analizó sus opciones, buscando al indicado centro de atracción para Ink. ¿Quién sería perfecto?

Error no. Los dos solían pelear demasiado y los sentimientos de Ink saldrían gravemente afectados si él lo rechazaba. Dream, por su lado era tan ocupado como él y no les daría tiempo ni de verse. Geno… pffft… ya conocía la tensión sexual entre él y Reaper. Por dios ¡Él la había creado!

Dejando a otros seres que no pasaban _tanto_ tiempo con él, sólo uno quedó en la lista.

Oh~

Y esto nos llevó a que Ink terminara vuelto loco por _Blueberry._ O eso es lo que Ink quería creer. Que era una simple venganza de un ser superior y que esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que él realmente deseaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo? El que siempre estaba a su lado. El que siempre lo apoyaba. El que era terriblemente amable con él. El que…

―NO. BASTA INK ―exclamó el esqueleto, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro―. Blue es tu _amigo_. ¡Sólo eso! Además, ¡Es tú! ¡Una versión distinta de ti! ¿No cuenta eso como narcisismo?

―Eh, bueno, Geno y Reaper no piensan lo mismo ―comentó Dream desde un pequeño sillón situado a varios metros de Ink―. Yo no veo nada malo en que te guste. ¡De hecho ceo que es lindo!

―¡Dream! ―exclamó el artista. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un adorable rubor arcoíris, probablemente por frustración o vergüenza―. ¡Sabes que no puedo tener una relación amorosa con nadie! Los podría poner en peligro.

―Hey, Blue siempre está en peligro ―ok, Dream no estaba siendo para nada útil―. Si te preocupa que Error lo secuestre, pues eso sucede todos los días.

Bien, no quería admitirlo, pero su amigo tenía mucha razón. Blueberry era un imán mágico de peligro que debía ser vigilado constantemente. Error vivía precitamente respirando sobre su hombro y Papyrus había perdido la cuenta de tantas veces que Frisk lo había matado. Y lo peor era que el pequeño esqueleto ni cuenta se daba de todas las amenazas que tenía sobre él. Aun siendo parte de los Star Sanses, Blueberry seguía siendo el que se llevaba los peores ataques. Sin embargo, gracias a las distintas experiencias que había pasado junto a sus amigos, el adorable esqueleto se había vuelto más fuerte, sólo siendo derrotado por su pureza descomunal y su gran ingenuidad. Debido a esto, Ink se había convertido en su "segundo guardaespaldas", cuidando de él cuando Papyrus no estaba y siendo el que se encargaba de rescatarlo cuando Error lo capturaba.

― _Como una princesa…_

Le costó toda su fuerza el no darse una cachetada frente a su amigo. Dream era muy perspicaz. Sabría reconocer en un instante cuando su amigo se avergonzara. Y no era difícil, Ink no era para nada bueno escondiendo sus emociones. Heh, la prueba principal se demostraba cuando se emocionaba.

― _Vamos, Ink, piensa ―_ meditó el artista― _. Blueberry es tu amigo. Una versión de ti. La versión swap de Papyrus. ¿Qué podría llamarte la atención de él?_

Hmn, quizás ¿Su manera tan adorable de ser? ¿O su adorable tamaño? ¿Lo tierno que luce al correr con su "cuerpo de batalla" puesto? ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez su actitud positiva y su disposición de perdonar hasta a los seres más crueles!

Ink dejó salir un gruñido. Pensar tampoco lo estaba ayudando.

Es que, era muy extraño. Si bien era cierto que al estar junto a él podía sentir su alma moverse más de lo usual, nunca pensó que fuera por esos motivos. Ink siempre estuvo muy concentrado en lo que debía hacer y en lo que debía _ser_ y al alejar de su mente esos sentimientos, perdió la capacidad de identificarlos. Pero, ¿cómo culparlo si su trabajo no le permite hacer otra cosa? No se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo llegara a pasar mientras él estuviera distraído. O peor, no se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le pasara a aquella persona especial.

―Hey, Ink ―dijo Dream, sacando al esqueleto de su trance. Sus ojos bicolores miraron a su amigo―. Yo creo que todo esto es una excusa.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó algo ofendido. Dream alzó sus manos en defensa, pero decidió seguir.

―Así es, amigo. Estás poniendo excusas sobre estar con él ―comentó, llevando sus manos a su cintura―. Sólo te he escuchado negarte y dar miles de razones por las que no deberían estar juntos ¡Y ni siquiera has dicho si te gusta o no! Vamos, Ink. No tiene nada de malo que sientas algo por él. Es cierto que somos "Sans", pero no el mismo Sans. ¡Todos somos únicos!

El esqueleto se levantó del sillón y avanzó hacia a su amigo, tomándolo por los hombros y dándole una mirada seria. Como protector de los sueños y las buenas energías, Dream podía sentir cuando alguien se llenaba de malas emociones, siendo la negación una de estas. E Ink estaba rebosando negación hasta por la "nariz".

―¿Por qué insistes tanto en que "admita" mis sentimientos? ―preguntó Ink―. Y no me digas que es por tu trabajo, porque no te creeré.

―¡No es por mi trabajo! ―exclamó frustrado el esqueleto en capa―. Somos amigos y los amigos no dejan que sus amigos estén tristes ¡Y mucho menos dejan que se conviertan en zombis trabajólicos! Piensa, Ink ¿Qué haces tú además de luchar contra Error y crear AUs?

―Pues dibuj-

―¿Dibujas cosas que _no tengan_ que ver con los AUs?

―Eh… ―el artista se quedó mudo, sin embargo siguió defendiendo su orgullo―. Ok, no hago más nada ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que me "gusta" Blue?

―El hecho de que nunca haces nada más que trabajar, Ink. Estás tan concentrado en tu misión que tu vida social es un desastre ―dijo Dream―. Yo puedo visitarte cuando quiera, al igual que Fresh, pero los que no pueden abrir portales casi nunca saben de ti. ¡Sólo te ven cuando sus vidas peligran! ¿Qué clase de amistad se puede formar así?

Un silencio invadió el Anti-Vacío. Dream sabía que había dicho de más, pero era algo que debía escuchar. Para poder entender sus sentimientos, primero debía darse cuenta de que aquel estilo de vida que llevaba era el que lo hacía actuar así. Digo, Reaper se encargaba de buscar las almas de los humanos y monstruos que morían, mientras que Geno también estaba ocupado, sin embargo los dos solían juntarse y hacer todas esas cosas románticas que él no entendía. ¡Hasta Edge y Sci compartían momentos empalagosos! Y eso era _muy raro_ de Edge. ¿Por qué Ink no podía ser así?

―Heh… eso dolió un poco ―murmuró Ink. Dream sonrió algo triste, abrazando a su amigo.

―Lo sé, pero es que es frustrante ver a un amigo sumido en una nube negra ―respondió Dream―. Ya ves lo que le pasó a mi hermano al dejarse dominar por las emociones negativas.

Los dos amigos se separaron del abrazo y se sonrieron. Dream sabía que Ink aprendía rápido de sus errores. Ahora sólo quedaba que admitiera lo que sentía. Verán, Dream siempre sospechó de los sentimientos de su amigo. De hecho, todos habían notado los sentimientos de Ink. Hasta Papyrus.

Es que, vamos, el estar veinticuatro por siete al pendiente de alguien, rescatarlo todos los días, adularlo por cada cosa que hace, preocuparse hasta por la mínima cosa que le pueda ocurrir, pensar en él cuando no estaba presente y actuar nervioso y como idiota frente a él era una señal obvia de que lo veía como más que un amigo. Aunque, si bien Ink nunca fue tan obvio, al comenzar a tener en su mente la palabra "amor", su nerviosismo y torpeza aumentaron de un solo golpe. Volviendo más obvio sus sentimientos hacia Blueberry.

Ah, estos niños y su amor…

Dream terminó de conversar con su amigo, pues sabía que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, y abrió una grieta al Anti-Vacío, viajando hacia cierta dimensión. Una vez llegó a su destino, saltó por el portal y aterrizó en un sofá verde olivo, junto a cierto esqueleto alto el cual se encontraba cambiado los canales perezosamente.

―¿Qué tal te fue? ―preguntó Honey sin mirarlo. Dream sonrió alegremente e hizo la señal de paz con sus dedos.

―¡Perfecto! ―exclamó―. Estoy seguro que ya debe estar entrando en consciencia de sus sentimientos. ¡El ship se hará oficial!

―Heh, que bien ―comentó Papyrus―. Ya estoy demasiado empalagado de verlos actuar nervioso frente al otro. Una vez Ink se confiese, estoy seguro que Sans se dará cuenta de lo que siente también.

Dream miró la televisión fijamente, pensando si debía o no preguntar algo a Papyrus. El esqueleto reunió valor. Tenía que preguntar.

―Hey, Paps ―inquirió Dream―… ¿No tienes problemas con esto, verdad?

Papyrus se quedó mudo por un rato, sin dejar de ver la televisión. Cuando Dream comenzó a creer que su respuesta sería negativa, el monstruo soltó un suspiro.

―Normalmente estaría en contra ―comenzó―, pero si mi hermano está feliz, entonces no puedo entrometerme… además, Ink ha probado ser alguien de confianza. No creo que quiera hacerle daño a mi hermano ―Papyrus llevó su mirada a Dream. Su ojo izquierdo brillaba de un color naranja intenso―. Aunque, si le hace algo… va a pasar un mal rato.

Dream asintió rápidamente, un poco asustado del hermano de su amigo. Papyrus soltó una leve risa, llevando su mirada de nuevo a la televisión. La conversación había terminado.

Sin embargo, los dos fallaron en notar la pequeña figura que los observaba desde el segundo piso. Sus ojos estrellados cambiaban rápidamente a dos corazones y viceversa, adornando su rostro junto a un adorable rubor azul en sus mejillas.

―L-le gusto ―murmuró alegre. Sus huesos se agitaban y crujían un poco―… oh por mis estrellas.

Varios días después, en el Anti-Vacío, Ink se encontraba en un "rincón", abrazando sus piernas y colocando su cráneo en sus rodillas. El pobre esqueleto había recibido un golpe moral y la realización de sus sentimientos hacia Blueberry lo había terminado de noquear. El creador no podía hacer más que soltar quejidos y lamentos, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado a sus dominios.

Ok, le gustaba Blueberry ―LO AMABA― pero, y ahora ¿qué? Debía confesarse obviamente. ¿Pero y si a Blueberry no le gustaba él? ¿Y si Papyrus se oponía?... ¿Cómo haría para verlos a la cara si Sans lo rechazaba?

― **Oye, lata de pintura. Paint no dejaba de molestarme y tuve que traerla a verte** ―comentó la indistinguible voz de Error. Ink levantó su mirada y, efectivamente, su "rival" se encontraba junto a la chica.

 **((Para los que se pregunten, Paint es la protagonista de otra historia mia en wattpad))**

―¡Hey, Ink! ―exclamó la joven, alegre pero algo preocupada―. Uh, ¿Estás bien?

―Paiiiint ―gimió el artista, levantándose y abrazando a su creación―. Tú que eres mi más grande trabajo ¿Sabes cómo descubrir si le gustas a alguien?

Los dos visitantes lo miraron estupefactos o con una expresión "¿en serio?" (En el caso de Paint). Error nunca había visto a su "rival" de esta manera tan… patética.

―¿En serio me preguntas a mí? ―preguntó Paint, incrédula

Error desvió la mirada algo avergonzado. Aún tenían peleas ocasionales, más que todo porque Error no desistía de su objetivo de destruir AUs. Ink aspiró por la nariz e hizo un pequeño puchero. Era totalmente distinto con Paint. La chica dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, arrastrándolo hacia el sofá y sentándolo a su lado. Error se acomodó del otro lado de ella.

―Cuéntame ¿Quién te gusta? ―preguntó con amabilidad. Ink miró el suelo y murmuró algo inentendible―. ¿Ah?

―b…ry

―¿Qué?

―Bl…rry

―Vamos, Ink. No puedo oírte si hablas tan baj-

―BLUEBERRY.

Paint y Error quedaron paralizados, hasta que el esqueleto comenzó a reír como loco, fallando de vez en cuando. Ink ocultó su cara en su bufanda, mientras que Paint veía a su pareja algo decepcionada.

― **¡N-n-nO puedo creer q-q-q-ue apenas se dio cuen-n-ta! ―** exclamó Error entre risotadas. Ink lo miró por el rabillo de su cuenca, totalmente confundido.

―¡¿A q-que te refieres con eso?! ―tartamudeó el artista, calmando las risas de Error.

― **A que todo eso de "amor amor" tuyo con mi marione-** ―Paint le dedicó una mirada aprehensiva― **… con Blueberry… lleva demasiado tiempo como para que te vengas a dar cuenta ahora. ¿Por qué crees que lo secuestro siempre? Bueno, dejando de lado el que me encanta jod*r a Swap!Papyrus.**

―¿Ah?

― **¡Idiota! Es porque me encanta verte sufrir mientras lo intentas rescatar.**

Ink dejó salir un suspiro. Bueno, ahora descubrió que aun sin estar totalmente enamorado, ya le había causado problemas a ese alguien especial.

―H-hey, ánimo Ink ―comentó Paint―. Querías saber si a Blueberry le gustabas también ¿No?

―Sí… quisiera evitarme el tener que pasar vergüenza frente a él y no poder ni pensar en ese AU…

―Ya veo… el problema es, Ink ―dijo Paint―, que nunca sabrás si no se lo dices. Tienes que armarte de valor y aceptar la decisión que sea. Y si es negativa pues, olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Lo importante es no quedarse con eso. Podría llegar a ser… muy doloroso.

Error miró a otro lado. Estaba incómodo.

Ink suspiró como por quinta vez. Tenía razón. Debía decirle a su amigo lo que sentía y pronto. No quería perder el poco valor que había juntado. Decidido, se levantó y caminó hacia donde su pincel descansaba. Paint sonrió contenta, intentando animar a su creador con buenas energías. Ink le sonrió de vuelta. Sabía que le estaba diciendo que la esperanza era lo último en perderse. Después de todo, ella estaba llena de esperanza.

―S-supongo que debo ir, ¿No? ―preguntó nervioso―. Es ahora o nunca.

―¡Sí! ¡Ánimo! ―exclamó la chica. Error sólo se encogió de hombros. De repente, algo vino a la mente del artista.

―Pero, acaban de llegar. ¿No sería descortés-

― **¡Sólo ve y ya!** ―exclamó Error― **. Mientras más rápido vayas, más rápido vuelves llorando como nena.**

Ink sintió que sus entrañas inexistentes se encogían. La sola idea de pensar en que sería rechazado lo hacía sentirse miserable y con ganas de abrir un hoyo y enterrarse vivo. Paint le dio un ligero golpe a Error, sabía que era su forma de dar ánimos, pero no estaba funcionando.

―Iremos para allá después de ti ―aseguró ella―. Sé que estará todo bien.

El esqueleto asintió y abrió un portal hacia Underswap, saltando hacia el universo alterno y aterrizando frente al hogar de los hermanos esqueleto. Lentamente ―como si tuviera ladrillos en los pies―, Ink comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. El miedo crecía cada vez más y más, pidiéndole a gritos que huyera y no volviera hasta haber superado todo esto. Hasta volver a tener su antigua opinión sobre el amor. Hasta volver a su estado trabajólico.

Pero las palabras de Dream lo hacían debatir con esa voz.

" _Piensa, Ink ¿Qué haces tú además de luchar contra Error y crear AUs?"_

" _Los que no pueden abrir portales casi nunca saben de ti. ¡Sólo te ven cuando sus vidas peligran! ¿Qué clase de amistad se puede formar así?"_

Justamente al llegar a la puerta, decidió detenerse. No podía seguir así, debía comenzar a pensar en él también. Tenía que comenzar a vivir una vida lejos de su trabajo y ponerse por sobre este. Y si eso implicaba comenzar una relación, pues que asi sea. ¿Por qué habría que sentirse triste si no funcionaba? Más bien, eso sería algo perfecto. Una excusa para olvidar y seguir adelante.

Exhalando para calmarse, Ink tocó la puerta. Rápidamente, unos pasos cortos pero veloces se oyeron acercándose. La puerta fue abierta por nadie más que Blueberry. El esqueleto vió a su amigo y le sonrió algo emocionado. Sus ojos azules en forma de estrellas brillaban más de lo usual, cosa que intrigó al pintor.

―H-hey Blue ―dijo Ink, al borde de los nervios―… ¿P-puedo pasar?

―¡Hey Ink! ¡Claro! ―respondió Sans, haciendo espacio para que Ink pasara. Una vez adentro, el esqueleto cerró la puerta y corrió al sofá, sentándose y haciéndole un gesto a su amigo para que lo acompañara.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó Blueberry una vez Ink se sentó. El guardián sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse y su cráneo comenzó sudar. Diablos.

―B-bueno, eh… y-yo quería hablar contigo de algo… ¡Algo importante! ―chilló Ink sin darse cuenta. Blueberry lo miró curioso y asintió.

Bueno, era ahora o nunca…

―B-bien… Blue, sabes q-que somos amigos ¿verdad? ―comenzó―. L-la cosa es que, uh, a sabes… cuando uno comienza sentir algo en el estómago ―aunque no tenemos estómago ― algo c-como… ¿Cómo les decían? M-mariposas, creo. S-si… mariposas que sientes en tu estómago cuando miras a alguien y te sientes bien, pero mal al mismo tiempo y-

―No entiendo nada ―comentó Blueberry―. ¿Estás bien? ¡Tengo algo que puede servirte!

El esqueleto sacó un pequeño envoltorio de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a Ink.

―¡UN BESO! ―exclamó, haciendo que el cráneo de Ink se tornara casi tan colorido como la ropa de Fresh―. ¡UN BESO DE HERSHEY'S!

Blueberry comenzó a sacar el chocolate del envoltorio. Un beso… un beso es lo que quería, ¡pero no en forma de dulce! Ink sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina. Su corazón comenzó a enviar locos mensajes a su cuerpo que su mente no podía registrar y tampoco parar. Antes de darse cuenta, su cuerpo se había movido hacia adelante, tomando la mano de Blueberry que sostenía el dulce y mirándolo a los ojos.

―Preferiría otro tipo de beso ―murmuró cerrando la distancia entre los dos. Ahora, deben preguntarse cómo sería un beso entre un esqueleto sin labios y uno el cual los "tenía", pero lo único que les diré es que a Ink no le importó.

El beso duró varios segundos, hasta que la realidad golpeó al artista con miles de ladrillos metafóricos. Ink se separó, sus cuencas sólo mostraban un color negro, vacíos totalmente. El esqueleto soltó a Blueberry y se levantó de golpe, arrepintiéndose de siquiera haber venido. Su amistad estaba acabada y ahora sería el enemigo número uno de Honey. Estaba sentenciado.

―O-oh mis estrellas, lo siento mucho Blue. ¡De verdad! ¡n-no sé qué me pasó! ―exclamó alterado, mirando al suelo mientras retrocedía hacia la pared. Al chocar con ella, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo, donde se acomodó en forma de bolita, balbuceando cosas que ni el mismo podía entender.

Estaba aterrado. Sabía que su amistad se había hecho añicos con ese gesto tan estúpido. Se odiaba por haberlo hecho, pero se odiaba aún más por haberlo disfrutado.

― _Soy un idiota. Soy un idiota. Soy un idiota ―_ se repetía a sí mismo mientras se mecía hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos patéticos, que no notó al pequeño esqueleto acercándose a él. De repente, sintió una mano sobre su cráneo, la cual se movió hasta su espalda, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Ink se quedó estático. Sus cuencas abiertas a más no poder, derramando lágrimas aguamarinas. Blueberry acarició su espalda, logrando calmarlo rápidamente. No era algo raro, desde que Papyrus comenzó a tener pesadillas, él fue el encargado de hacerlo sentir mejor. ¡Era todo un experto!

―Todo está bien ―susurró en una voz calmada―… respira.

―Poco a poco, Ink comenzó a relajarse. Sus cuencas volviendo a tener su brillo usual. Aun así, aún estaba atemorizado. Sin embargo, con sólo mirar a su amigo, un rayo de esperanza se asomó.

Blueberry lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, teniendo forma de corazones azules. El "guardia real" tomó sus manos con las suyas, mirándolo fijamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

―Wowza ¡No creí que en beso fuera así! ―exclamó feliz. Ink estaba confundido―. Y más allá de eso ¡No creí que me besarías! Porque—

―E-escucha Blue, lo lamento tanto-

―Shhh ―lo cortó―. ¡No estoy enojado! De hecho ¡Estoy muy feliz! Mwehehe.

―¿F-feliz?

―¡Así es! ―comentó, sus huesos comenzaban a crujir de nuevo―. ¡N-nunca creí encontrar a alguien que satisficiera mis estándares! Y-y tampoco creí que sería uno de mis mejores amigos… ¡E-el mundo es muy raro!

―A-así es ―dijo Ink, riendo un poco. Estaba aliviado, sentía que podía explotar en un festival de tinta negra en ese mismo lugar. Quería llorar, reír, hacer de todo. Sin embargo, debía saber―. E-entonces, ¿Qué pasará ahora?

―¡No tengo idea! ―exclamó Blueberry con una sonrisa inocente. Ink dejó salir una carcajada y con su brazo limpió sus lágrimas, levantándose sin soltar las manos de su… ¡Pareja!

―¿Qué tal si compartimos otro beso?

 _Oh cupido, como te odio… me has ganado._

 _Pero gracias, por hacer que dejara de estar triste._


End file.
